The present invention relates to the field of protection against electric arcs, such as internal arcs, which can occur in electric installations, for example between two phases. More precisely, the invention relates to a device for protection against an electric arc in an electric installation.
The invention also relates to a method for protection against an electric arc in an electric installation.